Amores de otoño y primavera
by Floreli Baratheon
Summary: Una serie de Drabbles sin sentido cronológico que giran alrededor de Lily Evans y James Potter (Que inevitablemente acarrea a los merodeadores). Con el objetivo de crear sensaciones cálidas en el corazón y una que otra risilla.
1. De primeras veces y las que siguen

De primeras veces y las que siguen.

Liliy no recordaba el primer "Sal conmigo, Evans". Sin embargo, James si que recordaba el primer "Estás loco, Potter".

Fue a mediados de tercer curso. La idea de su mano entrelazada con la de Lily Evans rondaba por su mente y empezaba a sentirse estúpido. Sirius, por su puesto, lo veía un poco ridículo, e iba preguntando a James que era lo que le veía además de su pelirroja cabellera. James, podía crear una lista de lo que veía en Evans, donde podría mencionar, por decir algunas, su valentía digna del propio Gryffindor, su inteligencia, su sentido interminable de justicia, su disfrute y deleite por la magia y su bellísima sonrisa.

La primera vez que le gritó esa descabellada propuesta, no esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, ciertamente. Lo hizo parecer broma, porque de broma en broma la verdad se asoma, y él lo dijo tantas veces que Lily debió saber que iba muy en serio.

Con el tiempo, James se dio cuenta de que en verdad Evans desaprobaba la gran mayoría de sus acciones, aunque no entendía porqué, el era muy guay, de verdad.

Un día de tormenta, James contemplaba a la pelirroja, que a su vez estaba absorta observando la lluvia a través de una ventana de la sala común de Gryffindor. Había crecido -aunque no tanto como él- y llevaba una insignia de prefecta en el pecho, ya que hacía unas semanas era ella quien junto a Lunático se encargaban de cierta disciplina en su casa. Su rostro se veía ahora relajado, y no severo como cuando lo miraba a él, y James no supo que expresión le gustaba más.

En todas las ocasiones que Potter miraba a Lily sentía un extraño hormigueo en el estómago y de una forma u otra terminaba haciendo o diciendo tonterías. Estaba, de cierta forma _obsesionándose_ con Lily Evans, o así prefería verlo él.


	2. De celos y respuestas

De celos y respuestas.

—Es que no lo entiendo — Dijo por enésima vez James.

Sirius se mordía la lengua para no reír mientras Remus lo ignoraba manteniendo su atención en el libro que tenía en sus manos. Peter era el único que intentaba ayudar a su amigo.

—Si se me acerca una chica Lily no da muestras de celos — Repitió James —, incluso si se ve la clara intención de la chica de coquetear. Ella no hace nada, simplemente cuando la susodicha se va ella habla como si hace unos segundos alguien no estuviese intentando arrebatarle a su novio ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Tan poco valora Lily a su chico?

El drama que montaba James fue demasiado para Sirius, que soltó una sonora carcajada ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Cornamenta.

Remus cerró el libro que intentaba leer con un poco de hastío.

—¿Por qué simplemente no le preguntas sobre ello?

James rodó los ojos.

—Me vendrá con un sermón sobre que me concentre en estudiar para los ÉXTASIS.

—Ciertamente, Cornamenta, deberías hacer caso a Lunático. Siempre ha sido el más sensato de todos —Dijo Sirius con fingida seriedad—, y de paso te ganas una buena de Evans.

Sus carcajadas sonaron hasta las mazmorras del Castillo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Remus de rodar los ojos.

James se dijo a sí mismo que debía se valiente y hacer honor a su casa, así que se dirigió a la biblioteca donde sabía que Lily se encontraba estudiando Transformaciones.

Cuando está lo vio llegar dijo:

—En un minuto estoy contigo, James. Estoy por guardar esto.

En cambio James se sentó en una silla frente a su puesto en la mesa.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella lo miró interrogante.

—Lo cierto es que es algo sin importancia. Pero he notado que… en contadas ocasiones, no, nunca te he visto celosa y me preguntaba que…

Lily sonrió al recordar que esa mañana cierta Ravenclaw muy guapa había coqueteando con James con la típica excusa de pedirle los apuntes. Incluso se vinieron imagen es a la mente de chicas que lo felicitaban con mucho entusiasmo, quizá _demasiado_ entusiasmo cuando hacía ganar a Gryffindor un partido de Quiddich.

—Vamos James se que eres un chico listo. No creo que hayas estado pidiéndome salir durante cinco años para tirarlo todo a la borda. Sé que me amas.

James se relajó.

—Vaya, Lily _Modestia andante_ Evans tiene mucha razón —Dijo burlándose de ella.

—Es la consecuencia de juntarme mucho contigo — Respondió para luego guiñarle un ojo.

Definitivamente se estaba juntando _mucho_ con él.


	3. De una pelirroja en llamas y otros ()

De una pelirroja en llamas y otros también

Aquel Ravenclaw debió pensar mejor antes de hablar.

Era el cuarto curso, en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras. El profesor había salido a atender un asunto de urgencia después de contar anécdotas sobre hombres lobo y vampiros.

Un Ravenclaw (cuyo nombre no es digno de mención) creyó oportuno dar a conocer su opinión y dijo:

―Pues yo creo que a todos esos hombres lobo y vampiros que andan por ahí sueltos deberían encerrarlos para que se pudran juntos y dejen de manchar la sociedad mágica.

Lily, James y Sirius voltearon a él instintivamente. Remus reafirmó el agarre de sus manos por debajo de la mesa y se negó a ser partícipe de esa disputa.

―Pues yo creo que a esos estúpidos hombres que hablan como si no tuviesen más que una neurona en la cabeza deberían mandarlos a su casa para que no manchen la reputación de Howgarts― Dijo James imitando el tono pomposo de aquel idiota.

―Oh, vamos, Potter. Son bestias infrahumanas, no digo que los sacrifiquen en respeto a lo que alguna vez fueron.

―¿¡Y si mejor te metes una escoba por el culo!? ― Espetó Sirius armándose con la varita.

―¿Qué diablos les pasa a ambos? ―Gritó el Raveclaw rojo por una mezcla entre enojo u vergüenza. Meterse con los alborotadores James y Sirius no era juego de niños, y desde Lugo no había sido su intención.

―¿¡Qué diablos te pasa a ti!? Seguramente pasaste tu idiotez al sombrero seleccionador por un segundo, porque de otra forma no me explicó como fue que terminaste en Raveclaw, que no tienes ni un pelo de listo ―Dijo James rojo de la furia y blandiendo igualmente la varita.

―No se porque te empeñas en discutir con él, James ―Dijo Lily Evans con un tono tan calmado que sólo podía significar que estaba verdaderamente furiosa ―. Si se nota que no razonará aunque se le explique con manzanas cuanto da uno más uno. No debiste salir de las cavernas, reverendo retrógrada. Estamos en el siglo veinte ¿te enteras? No es tiempo de joder al mundo con opiniones tan absurdas y sin sentido. Imbécil.

La clase se sumió en un silencio total. El Ravenclaw estaba pasmado de que la prefecta y perfecta Lily Evans le hubiese reprendió e insultado, lo cual significaba que la había cargado.

James por su parte se sentía flotar, era la primera ves que su Evans lo llama James. Además había defendido fieramente a uno de sus mejores amigos demostrando su lealtad y valentía de leona que tanto amaba.

•••

Adoro a James enamorado, ¿ustedes no?

Soy Rav pero hasta en las mejores familias hay una oveja negra, y este es el caso.

 **Hágame saber si les gustó. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
